<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wife by BuildingGsr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544582">Wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildingGsr/pseuds/BuildingGsr'>BuildingGsr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildingGsr/pseuds/BuildingGsr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the finale.<br/>Grissom and Sara in fifteen years or so.<br/>They never got married again, but they settled down somewhere and have two kids: Alie, female, the eldest, 16 years old, and Ander, male.</p><p>Location: One midweek evening like many others. Sara, after a work day, is cooking dinner. Alie is studying in the kitchen. Grissom has yet to return from work. Ander is not present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>ALIE: “Hey, mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “What is it, honey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “Why does dad call you wife in public, if you’re not married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “I don’t know. Maybe because we have been once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “You were married?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “And why aren’t you married anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “This is a good question. But you should ask your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “Why? Can’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “Is it a secret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “For me it is, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “So you two split up and you don’t know why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “You know your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “Has he  always been like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “You mean so reluctant to answer personal questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “He was even worse, once.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Grissom enters the kitchen, not seen by his wife and daughter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “Wow. How could you fall for him...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Let me see...well...he was older than me, he knew a lot of things and he was...handsome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “Handsome?! Oh God...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Well..I’m still older than you, I still know a lot of things and...let’s say I keep  myself pretty fit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “That’s why I still love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Good evening to you too, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “My teeth are rotting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “It will happen to you too, Alie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “No, it won’t. I have to study, I can’t waste time with those kinds of things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “If that happened to your father, it will to you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “Falling in love is not genetic, mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “No, it’s not. But, if even your father could open up and start a family, it  means it can happen to anyone. No exceptions, not even for his daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Could the two of you just stop talking as if I wasn’t in the room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “If you want to keep staying in the room, I’m afraid your daughter has a question for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “You’re afraid? Why? What kind of question is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “Why did the two of you split up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Yeah. I have to go to the market now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Right now? You’re cooking dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “She’s not cooking dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Really. And what is she doing in your opinion, Alie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “She’s poisoning us, day by day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Young lady, pay attention, I'd strike the sun if it insulted me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “Here we  go, the daily quotation moment! Moby Dick. I hate that book. I had nightmares when dad used to read it to me when I was a child. And water scared me until I was thirteen. I can’t figure out how someone can read Moby Dick to a five year old girl...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “He must be a Grissom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Could you just stop it? There are too many women in this room. [1] Where’s Ander?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “Under a car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Hey, Alie. Don’t play around with relatives under cars, please. And be respectful to your mother. You’re sixteen and you look pretty fit, so you have to thank her for this. She knows a lot of things about poison and you would already be dead if she wanted to kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Thank you, Gil!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM (to Alie in a lower voice): “I bought some sweets on my way home. Just in case we need something to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “I heard you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Anyway...I forgot to buy something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “That’s not true. You just want me to answer your daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “It was your decision, right? I don’t think it’s difficult for you to answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Have fun. See you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sara leaves Grissom and Alie alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> ***</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time to go to bed. Sara goes to say goodnight to Ander and Alie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alie's room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “So, did you get the answer you were looking for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “Do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Well...let’s say I would like to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “I’m sorry mom, but he made me promise I wouldn’t tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Really?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “Yeah. And you know how strict dad is about vows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Yeah...not with the marriage ones, of course. Do you still have a lot to study? Get some rest, you shouldn’t...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “I’m almost done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Yeah. You sound like me at your age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “You used to study a lot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “I was a geek, yes. I’ll let  you study, now. Hey, you know I love you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “I’m sorry, mom, he made me promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “I didn't say it because of that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALIE: “Ok, I just wanted to make things clear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Sleep early.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sara gets back to her and Grissom's bedroom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Grissom is reading in bed. Sara lays down beside him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “She hasn’t told you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “No. You know, after so many years, I think I have the right to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Is it that  important?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Well...we got divorced! I think you could give me an explanation, at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “I could, it’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “So why aren’t you going to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Because it’s not important. Plus, weren’t you  the one who was anti-wedding? What are you worried about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Cite  your source.” [2]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Nick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Nick? Why would I have told Nick I’m anti-wedding? But, more  importantly, when did I say it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “We were still working in Vegas. Do you remember the case of that attorney found dead during her son’s wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “You’re a little bit too vague.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “The time Nick’s car was stolen with all evidence inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Oh, God, yeah, I remember. Ah, yes, I understand what you’re talking about...but I never told Nick I was anti-wedding.” [3]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “So why did he think you were?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “‘Cause I noticed the  bridesmaids were talking like ditz. Besides, excuse me, if I were really anti-wedding, why did I marry you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “I don’t know, you tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “You’re kidding, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Yes, I’m kidding. But, in the future, never leave me alone with your daughter when she comes out with strange questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Look it’s your daughter too. And anyway it was not a strange question: she asked me why you call me your wife in public when I’m not, and I told her that it’s probably because we were married, a long time ago. From that, she asked  why we split up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Mh, yes, it’s understandable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Why do you call me your wife when I’m not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Do you know who you make me think of when you’re like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “A wife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “No. Jimpy, the little monkey in Costa Rica.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Jimpy! You hated that monkey, didn’t you? Who knows how she is now...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “She’s probably dead. Otherwise, I hope she’s in a zoo, in a very little cage. Very, very little cage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Oh, don’t be cruel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “She chewed all my socks! She ate my food and then burped in my ears!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Maybe she liked you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Strange way to show it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Everyone has his own, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Well, I at least hope you don’t hate me the same way. At any rate, I don’t burp in your ear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “No, I love you. That’s why we divorced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “You heard it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Yeah, it makes no sense!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “You didn’t protest so much at the time...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “You looked very determined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “This hasn’t stopped you yet.” [4]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Anyway, we’re here, right? They say that this is what counts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Well, goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “‘Night, honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Gil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Would you marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “I’ve already done it, we’ve talked about it just now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “I mean...again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Well, think about it. Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Good. We’ll talk about it when you come to a decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “No, I meant yes, I would marry you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “...really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “The guys are going camping with friends this weekend, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “I mean that we could get married...well, get married again, this weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Are you serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “You didn't even hesitate.” [5]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “‘Cause I don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Ok. But, don’t you think that Alie and Ander should be involved in such an event?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Yeah, but they’re always so busy that we would have to wait until next year before they have some spare time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “I’m sure they will find some spare time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Alright, then. Let’s do it next weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “May I ask you a question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “You have been doing nothing but.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “What did you tell Alie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SARA: “Oh, come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRISSOM: “Really. I didn’t tell  her anything. But I made her promise to tell you nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SARA: “...”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTES:<br/>[1] Recalls an outtake from episode 3x09 “Blood Lust”. Billy enters the room and someone blows a raspberry. He comments saying, “There's too many men in this room.”<br/>[2] Episode 1x09 “Unfriendly skies” (pane bathroom scene)<br/>[3] Episode 6x20 “Rashomama” (talking about the origin of bridemaids)<br/>[4] Episodio 2x06 “Alter boys” (Grissom e Sara analize the body of the victim)<br/>[5] Episodio 1x09 “Unfriendly skies” (final scene at the lab)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>